1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an aerator, and more particularly to a multi-directional submersible floating aerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays submersible floating aerators are widely used for the purpose of mixing in air and increasing the dissolved oxygen (DO) content of the liquids. As shown in FIG. 1, a submersible floating aerator disclosed in the parent application comprises a compressed air pipe 1, and a submersible hollow shaft motor 2 comprising a hollow transmission shaft. Compressed air enters the submersible hollow shaft motor 2 via the compressed air pipe 1, and then is ejected into waste water via an axial hole of the hollow transmission shaft. However, several problems with conventional submersible floating aerators still remain unsolved. Among these are: great eccentric vibration occurring during operation, aeration is not even, aeration efficiency and oxygen aeration efficiency is low, and there is dead space during oxygen aeration.